Patience
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: It might have taken awhile, but no matter how long, true love is always worth the wait.


**Waiting**

**Summary: What Are You Waiting For?**

**A/N: I had to edit out some of the song because it was getting too long to write with. But I hope you enjoy and as you all know, the song belongs to Ashley Tisdale and the TV show to Disney.

* * *

**

**Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
**

**He got what he needs to impressin'**

**Just look at the way that he dressin' **

**Ain't no question chicks like oh.**

**  
**Chad Dylan Cooper sauntered through the doors of Bringing Spicy Back dance club as if a general of an army, awaiting his predestined conquer. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, after all, and there were tons of girls flooding the dance floor. His mind buzzed with excitement and lack of concentration. There was just so many – too many – of them for him to settle. Chad had it all planned out though, he'd collect a few didgits, steal a few dances, grab a few drinks, and be off.

Bringing Spicy Back wasn't his favorite club but it was consistent – always more girls than guys, lower competition, and a lot more envelope-shoving dancing. Chad made his way over to the bar which served only juice spiked with seltzer, and took a seat. He would have a drink or two to boost his confidence, not that he really needed a confidence boost, and hit the floor.

Chad was loving the fact that practically every girls' eyes were on him as he lifted his Berry-Buzzer to his lips and took a sip. He tried to ignore them as they stripped their purses of their Nikons and began to flash pictures of him from every angle. He felt almost like Ashton Kutcher in those camera commercials.

Finally, he held his hand up and the commotion stopped. The twenty-so girls around him quietly, embarrassedly put their cameras back in their Dooney and Bourkes as he turned around in his bar stool to face them.

"Ladies," Chad laughed an all-too-cocky laugh, "There is plently of Chad Dylan Cooper to go around. I'll meet all of you out on the floor in about five minutes…"

All of a sudden, his voice went cold. It was like one of those incredibly nauseatingly fake scenes from a movie and his mouth fell slack as she entered.

**  
Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic**

**She's blowing your mind with her asset**

**So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
**

**Instant classic boys like oh.  
**

She had a swagger about her that seemed to stop all the traffic of the dance floor. Her dark brown hair fell in curls down her back and with every other step, her hips seemed to take a life of their own and form their own beat to the music. Her short, red dressed flowed like wind at her knees and Chad tried to keep his composure.

"Who…who is _that_?" Chad asked one of the girls at the bar.

"Oh, her?" The girl turned to get a better view of who Chad was talking about, "That's Sonny. She moved here from Iowa or something lame like that. Got some spot on a comedy show or something."

"How do you know all that?" Chad demanded, feeling almost guilty for not knowing so much about the mysterious new girl who had taken up residence at "his" club.

"It's all over the blogs," the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder as if she was an expert of all things blog.

Chad watched as the girl, Sonny, swished her hips over to the dance floor. Every move was graceful and pure, not dirty or something out of a triple X video like some of the other girls danced. Chad instantly found himself being fascinated with this quality.

He just had to meet her.

**  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
**

**Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
**

**Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
**

**We don't need no more that he said she said.  
**

**Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
**

**Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
**

**Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
**

**We don't need no more that he said she said.  
**

"Who is _he_?" Sonny asked Tawni.

"Who is who?" Tawni asked, grinding a bit too closely to a dark-haired boy next to her.

"Him!" Sonny nodded towards the bar, "The one with the sports coat and jeans."

"Yuck!" Tawni squealed before turning her attention to her dance partner who was seeming to have a little too much fun, "Oh, not _you_ Enrique! Sonny, that's Chad Dylan Cooper."

"You mean…"

"The very one," Tawni nodded sympathetically, "It's okay, sweetie, we've all fallen under his charm at some point in time. He is just so…_charismatic_. Like…a dictator!"

"_Dictator_?" Sonny made a face.

"Yes, he starts out all full of charisma and when given the power, he tries to conquer and overthrow. Stay away from him, Sonny. He's trouble."

Sonny let her eyes wander towards the bar. The "trouble" was currently sipping some fruity drink and staring at her. Sonny felt a blush steal her cheeks and she quickly looked away. This caused Chad to smirk. So she had noticed him!

"He doesn't seem _that_ bad," Sonny said, her voice almost pleading.

"Of course he is!" Tawni persisted, "I mean it, Sonny – he's no good."

"Well, I don't judge people before getting to know them," Sonny pointed out, "So I think I'll just go over there before passing judgement…"

"Sonny!" Tawni hissed, "You're young, naïve! You don't know how to handle yourself around a guy like Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Tawni," Sonny lowered her eyebrows, "I grew up on a farm in Wisconsin. I know how to wrangle pigs."

**  
He said girl you winnin'  
**

**She said boy where you've been at  
**

**Stop talking let's get with it  
**

**Just like that they  
**

**He said you're amazing  
**

**She said then why you waiting  
**

**No more deliberating  
**

**What you doin' let's get to it  
**

**Just like that they**

"Hello," Sonny smiled at the blonde boy in the sports coat and jeans. His sea-glass eyes widened at her presence. Chad had to give her props for coming over first. That took courage – especially when he was so intimidating.

"Hello," Chad returned, his voice just as Fitzwilliam-Dary-19th-Century-Gentleman as Sonny had expected, "You sure do know how to dance."

"I'm from Wisconsin," Sonny grinned, "We dance to keep warm. So, how long have you been watching me?" Sonny asked, an eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"What…I don't know what you're talking about!" Chad scoffed before taking a swig of the drink.

"You said I am a good dancer. That implies that you've been watching me."

"Fine," Chad rolled his eyes, "I've been watching you since you came in."

"Where have you been?" Sonny asked, tilting her head to the left.

"What do you mean?" Chad's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I _mean_," Sonny's smile broadened, "Where were you instead of asking me to dance."

Chad couldn't help but smile. He had to give it to her, the girl knew how to make an impression.

"Well…"

"Don't talk – you've wasted enough time. Just shut up and ask me to dance already." 

**Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
**

**He do everything to get with her  
**

**He say anything to convince her.  
**

**Money spent to diamonds send her**

Sonny grabbed hold of Chad's hand and sauntered over towards the floor, her hips swaying. Chad couldn't help but think how lucky he was. He didn't even have to do anything – she had made the first move! Suddenly, Sonny turned, grabbed one of Chad's hands in hers and placed the other on her waist and all the other girls, all the collected phone numbers, they didn't matter.

Chad had never felt so…connected with a girl before. It was as if he had known Sonny his whole life and nothing else mattered just him, and her, together on the dance floor.

"I am not usually so bold," Sonny admitted, "If anything, I am a little shy around guys."

"What changed?" Chad asked, dipping her low to the ground, capturing her breath in a single move.

"The move I guess," Sonny answered as he pulled her back up, "It's so surreal, you know?"

"Yeah. So, what TV show are you on?" Upon seeing her surprised expression, Chad added, "I asked around."

"So Random," Sonny smiled, "My favorite show ever!"

"No way! I am on Mackenzie Falls, though you probably already knew that. We share a studio."

Sonny nodded, pleased. She didn't know what to say so she just continued dancing. It was almost natural to be in his arms and she began to wish that this night would never end.

Of course, the clock had to strike midnight, the coach had to turn into a pumpkin, the horses into mice, and her dream of a fairy-tale night had to come to a halted end.

**  
Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
**

**She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
**

**Everything he do she gets lifted  
**

**Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.  
**

"_Chad_!" A girl in a tight black halter dress that was too short and too low cut ran up to him and planted a huge kiss on his cheek, "_Where_ have you been? And _who_ are you dancing with?"

Chad's cheeks blushed a darker shade than the purple lipstick plastered onto his cheek.

"Portlyn?" His eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, of course! Now, who is _this_?" She asked again, her voice clipped.

"This is Sonny. She just moved here and will be on So Random. We were just…"

"I don't want excuses or explanations. Chad, you and me are supposed to be together. It's what all the blogs say. Now, if we want to keep the fans happy, you will walk with me out that door and back to the studio, got it?"

"Sonny…" Chad's voice was apologetic, "I…"

"We don't want to make the fans unhappy, do we?" Portlyn asked.

"I guess not," Chad finally agreed, took her hand, and allowed himself to be dragged towards the door and away from the one girl he actually liked.

"Told you," Tawni shrugged.

"Tawni," Sonny whipped around to face her roommate, "Who was she?"

"That's Portlyn," Tawni explained, "She's his love interest on their show. In real life, fans expect them to be together just like Zanessa or something. Their managers want them to be together or else the ratings might drop."

"That's so stupid!" Sonny crossed her arms over her chest, clearly angered and hurt by Chad just dumping her for an overly-tall string bean in a flapper dress.

"Told you Chad was trouble. Not very bright either."

Sonny excused herself from the club and quietly made her way towards an awaiting taxi. On the way back to the studio, she couldn't stop thinking about Chad. She really liked him but how could she possibly be with him if he was forced to be with Portlyn?

**  
One day with you, boy just one day with you,  
**

**All the things we could do,  
**

**Every day I think of  
**

**Being with you  
**

**no one else but us two  
**

**All our dreams would come true  
**

**If we'd just get together  
**

**Uh, what are you waiting for?**

The next day, Sonny's first real day on the set, she and Chad pretended that they hadn't met before. Their voices were clipped, chilled, and cruel. Both were angry – Sonny at Chad for being such a pushover for reviews and Chad at Chad for letting the one girl he liked go as if she meant nothing to him.

They spent a majority of their time fighting and cursing each other for the next months. It was enough to drive anyone mad. They would go out of their way to run into each other in the cafeteria or in the parking lot. They would call each other at all hours of the night just to pick fights. They even went so far as to drag their cast-mates into their arguments.

Eventually with time and effort, the two enemies became friends. The fighting lessened and was not quite so fatal. They no longer called just to fight but to talk – really talk. Sonny found out that Chad had broken up with Portlyn and was going off to Italy over the summer with his parents and that his favorite band was Lostprophets and his favorite movie was Transformers. Chad found out that Sonny had broken up with her boyfriend too and that she looked forward to going home over the summer and how much she missed her family.

It didn't take long for their friendship to blossom into something more.

Sonny was walking towards the cafeteria when she bumped right into Chad.

"Chad!"

"Sonny!" Chad's eyes widened before he added, "Watch where you're going! This is leather," Chad smirked as he stroked the sleeve of his jacket.

"Sorry," Sonny blushed.

"How've you been?" Chad asked.

"You just saw me yesterday," Sonny reminded him.

"I know but you looked a little stressed."

"I just had a lot on my mind," Sonny answered, not really considering it a lie, "But I'm fine now."

"Good," Chad nodded, "I've missed you."

"What do you mean?" Sonny laughed nervously, "We see each other every day."

"Not what I mean and you know it," Chad answered sternly, "I just miss…"

"What we had that night we first met?" Sonny finished for him.

"Yeah," Chad smiled, "That."

"What should we do?" Chad asked, "I mean, I want us to be together."

"Me too," Sonny admitted.

"So…" Chad blushed, looking down at his tennis shoes.

"So…" Sonny met his gaze with a smile, "So what are you waiting for?"

Chad looked down at her and copied her shy smile and with that smile, Sonny knew that finally, after fighting against whatever drove them together, that they had finally given up, given in to their hearts, and accepted what needed to be.


End file.
